Blue Moon Angel
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: Once every 8 years, a Blue Moon arises in the sky and at the same time, the Blue Moon Angel appears to grant people's wishes. The brawlers were shocked to find out the true identity of the Blue Moon Angel. Enjoy reading and Leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. Just my OC... XD**

* * *

_**BLUE MOON ANGEL**_

**Chapter 1**

_He was walking in the forest following the beautiful melody from a flute that woken him from his sleep. In his search, he found himself in the middle of the forest. There, he saw a girl and she's the one playing the flute. She's about his age. She has something on her back, when he looked closer; it was a pair of wings. Yes, she has wings. It was the night of the blue moon, a phenomenon that happens once every 8 years, but the moon was blocked by the thick night clouds so he didn't really saw her face. But with the little light from the stars, he saw her face dimly, 'she's so beautiful' he thought. He's fallen for her. When she noticed that he was there, she stopped playing and turned to him. He stood like a frozen statue there. He was so nervous of what will happen next. 'Is she going to eat me or what?' these were the thoughts that ran to his mind. But then, the girl just smiled at him, not a sinister smile, but a sweet, friendly smile. Then, she pointed the flute on him and then, blue sparkling dust started swirling around him. He felt a mystical power around him. He was enjoying the moment but when the sky began to clear and the moon was revealed, she just disappeared…_

*alarm clock ringing*

"That dream again…" Shun said while turning off his noisy alarm clock. "It's been 8 years since that happened, why did I dream of it, AGAIN?" he said to himself. He had this dream for some time now but he still doesn't know why. "But, I must confess…I want to see that girl again and know who she is…" he said to himself. He blushed a little just remembering how beautiful that girl was. He stood up from his bed and prepared for school.

* * *

Inside their classroom…

He was seating on his chair beside the window. He was daydreaming. Then, a purple-haired girl greeted him. "Good morning, Shun." He didn't seem to hear it. "Shun?" she called him. "Huh?" he was startled. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine." He said briefly. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, don't worry."

Suddenly, Julie rushed inside. "HEY GUYS!" she shouted. "Do you really need to shout, Julie?" Dan whined. "Just look at this!" she said while showing them a magazine. "It says here that the Blue Moon will show up on Friday night and that's tomorrow!" she said excitedly. Upon hearing the word 'Blue Moon', Shun joined them and looked at the said magazine. "So?" Dan said not really caring about what she said. "This happens only once every 8 years! Aren't you excited to see it?" Julie said raising her voice to Dan. "Whatever!" Dan pouted. "Well someone's having a bad morning!" Julie pouted back. "We should see it!" Mira suggested. "Ok! And it says here that the Blue Moon Angel will appear!" Julie explained. "Who's the Blue Moon Angel?" Ace asked. "She can grant your wishes!" Julie explained. "Really?" Dan said, somehow getting interested with the topic. "And now, he's interested!" Runo said mockingly. "How will we know that she is the Blue Moon Angel?" Mira asked. "Hmm…" Julie browsed the magazine and looked for that information. "Found it! It says here that she's playing melody with a flute. She has wings, and…she's a…girl!" She finally said. "I saw her once." Said the silent Shun. "What?" they all gasped. "Really?" Julie asked, still cannot believe what he said. "Yeah, 8 years ago." He replied. "What did you wished for when you saw her?" Runo asked curiously. "Nothing, I didn't know that she's the Blue Moon Angel." He explained. "Oh," "Maybe we will see her tomorrow! And then we can all have our wish!" Julie suggested. "Yeah!" they all said in unison.

Far from them, one of their friends was thinking of something else. "Another night of waiting…and wishes…"

* * *

The night of the Blue Moon came. They all went to the river bank since it has a great view of the moon. That night was cloudy so they waited there until the sky clears. "Where's Aya?" Runo asked Shun who was laying down the grass. "She said she couldn't come, she had other things in mind." He told her. "Oh, that's too bad." Runo said disappointedly. Shun sighed. "And Alice?" he asked. "She's busy doing some projects of some sort," Runo said. "UGH! When would the sky gonna clear?" Julie complained loudly. "Cool it, Julie; patience is a virtue you know!" Mira scolded her. "Oh ok!" Julie let out a big sigh. "And besides, we want to see the Blue Moon Angel!" Dan said with a big grin on his face.

They were all sitting down on the grass, still waiting for the sky to clear up. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard a flute playing. "Wait, that's the…" Shun suddenly ran off. "Hey, Shun, where are you going?" Dan shouted but Shun ignored it and continue to run. They followed him until they reached the middle of the forest. There, they saw Shun standing still. "Hey, Shun, why'd you…" Dan didn't finished what he was saying coz he saw someone, the one who was playing the flute. She has a pair of wings! Yes, she's definitely the Blue Moon Angel. Shun slowly approached her and stopped when he's a meter away from her. Then, the sky started to clear up and the bright moonlight revealed the face of the girl.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 1! It was kinda short, don't you think? I'll update it sometime. Chapter 2 is UP!**_

_**Hmmm...who could be the Blue Moon Angel? Can you guess who? Let's find out in the next Chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_

* * *

**_Dan: Hey, Ms. 24AyaEevee21! I know who it is! It's A..._**

**_Runo: *shutting Dan's mouth with her hand* Don't tell them who it is, MORON!_**

**_Dan: no need to be harsh, Runo!_**

**_Runo: you're such a blabber mouth, Dan!_**

**_Dan: whatever!_**

**_Shun: stop arguing you two! We'll find out who's my Angel soon!_**

**_Dan and Runo: *Looking at Shun suspiciously* hmmm...Is there something between Shun and Ms. Angel...hmmm..._**

**_Me: You'll know soon enough. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl stopped playing the flute and looked toward them. Then, the thick night clouds started to move away and revealed the moon. Now, they really saw who she is and they were shocked to find out that she is…

"Aya?" they all exclaimed in unison. "You're…you're the…" Shun was cut off by Aya. "Yes, I am the Blue Moon Angel," she said as she walked toward Shun. Absentmindedly, Shun hugged her. She was shocked. "Sh…Shun" Aya hugged him back. "So, you're that girl" he whispered to her sweetly. "Ye…Yeah…" "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her not with a harsh tone but with a soft one. "I'm sorry,"

When the two realized what they were doing, they broke off the hug and blushed furiously. Then, the others ran toward them (They didn't want to ruin the hugging moment so they just approached them after that. XD) "But…but how did you become the Blue Moon Angel?" Dan asked with a confused face. "It runs in my family." They all gave her a what-do-you-mean look. "You wanna hear the history?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well then, this is what happened…"

* * *

A long time ago, there is a woman named Mizuki and she's the one and only Blue Moon Angel. Unlike the modern Blue Moon Angels, Mizuki was an immortal and she can use her powers whenever she wants. She also disguises herself as a normal young woman during the day and hides her wings. Mizuki loves to play her flute. She even made a melody just for the blue moon as a gift for giving her powers.

One blue moon night, a young man named Yamato heard her blue moon melody. He was attracted to the melody so he followed it and there he was in the largest tree in the heart of the forest. There, he saw, sitting on the branch, an angel, it was Mizuki. He was mesmerized by her beauty and her music. He stood there and listened to it. When Mizuki saw him, she started to fly away. "Hey, wait! Please, come back! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Yamato shouted on the top of his lungs. Mizuki stopped then she looked at Yamato. "He looks like a kind man." She thought. She flew down. Yamato ran where she was.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked him.

"I'm Yamato, what's your name?"

"I'm Mizuki, what do you want from me?"

"I heard your flute and I was listening to your music then suddenly, you just flew away."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I?"

"You know…" Mizuki showed her wings to him.

"No, not at all."

Mizuki smiled and so does Yamato.

They spent the blue moon night together. They became friends but soon enough, they've fallen in love with each other.

Days after the blue moon night, Yamato proposed to Mizuki and she happily accepted it and they were secretly married.

Shortly after this, they had a daughter named Luna. They were both so happy.

But then, one night, Tsuki-Yumi, the Moon God, descended upon them to punish Mizuki for marrying a mortal, coz any immortal know that he/she cannot marry a mortal.

"Tsuki-Yumi! Please spare us!" Mizuki pleaded.

"No! You broke the rule, Mizuki! And my punishment to you will be the death of your daughter!"

"NO! Please! Not my daughter! Kill me instead!"

"I have a better idea. From now on, Mizuki, you will not be an immortal and you will only have your powers during the blue moon, and your new job is to grant wishes during the blue moon and if you don't grant atleast 7 wishes, you'll die. When the current blue moon dies, the title will be passed on to her oldest daughter and the curse will be passed on to her too." Tsuki-Yumi used his mystical powers and cursed Mizuki. Then, he put a Moon Stone on Mizuki's flute, and with that Moon Stone, a Blue Moon Angel can grant wishes.

From then on, the flute, the powers and the curse was passed on to the oldest daughter of the current Blue Moon Angel whenever she dies.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Dan said. "Wow, Dan, you've paid attention to Aya's story!" Runo mocked Dan. "Of course!" Dan said proudly. "So, the flute was now passed on to you?" Mira asked. "Yes, but I've been the Blue Moon Angel 8 years ago." "And Shun fell in love with you 8 years ago!" Dan teased Shun. "What? NO!" Shun said while looking away to hide his crimson red face. "Oh really?" Dan teased him again. "Will you stop it, Dan?" Shun was getting really annoyed. "*giggles*, stop it Dan, before you've get beaten up again. Well then, let's get to work. Now, that you guys saw me, I'll give you one wish each." She started to flap her pure white wings then, she pointed her flute upward then blue sparkling dust started to come out of the stone on it. Then, she made circle in front of her then blue dust started to swirl around the others. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Runo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Aya was tied up with chains. Then, they heard a sinister laugh. They were shocked to see an old enemy. "Hydron!" they all shouted at the villain on a plane. "Let Aya go!" Shun commanded him. "I don't think so, I need her!" "For what?" Dan asked in an angry tone. "To grant my wish of course!" Hydron chuckled. "I won't grant any of your wish, Hydron!" Aya shouted while struggling to get herself free. "Well, you leave me no choice, my dear angel, but to force you in a hard way!" Hydron's plane started to fly off. "AYA!" Shun shouted. He fell down on his knees like he was defeated then he punched the ground. Dan put a hand on his shoulder. Shun looked at his best friend. "We're gonna save her no matter what." Dan gave him a thumbs up.

Shun stood up then, he saw something glowing on the grass just where Aya was. He picked it up. "Hey, guys, look, it's Aya's flute!" He held the flute up. "She must have dropped it when Hydron caught her." Ace concluded. "Ok, now what? How are we going to save Aya?" Julie asked. "Use your wish!" a voice from nowhere said. "Who…Who are you?" Mira said. Then, a woman descended upon them. "My name is Mizuki." "Mizuki?" they all exclaimed. "Mizuki? As in the Blue Moon Angel?" Julie said in surprise. "Yes." "Umm…Ms. Mizuki, what do you mean by 'Use your wish'?" Runo asked. "If you want to save Aya, you could use the wish given by Aya." The floating white woman explained. "We can still use it?" Dan asked. "Yes, as long as the Blue Moon is on the sky."

"Can we just wish her free?"

"Too late now,"

"Oh"

"You must save Aya before the sun rises or else she'll die!" Mizuki ordered them. "Huh? She'll die? Why?" Runo asked. "She just told you, _A Blue Moon Angel has to grant atleast 7 wishes during a blue moon night or else she'll die_" "Looks like someone didn't paid attention!" Dan teased Runo. "This isn't the right time, Dan!" Runo shouted at him. "Now, go! You only have a few hours left before the blue moon disappears in the sky!" Mizuki instructed them. "OK!" They all started to run to the direction where Hydron's plane flew.

"My job here is done." Mizuki ascended to the sky.

* * *

As they left, a girl arrived to the place where they were just where.

"Where are they going?" she asked herself. Then, something caught her eye. It was a shiny stone. She picked it up and examined it. "Wait a minute, this is the…" She ran towards the direction the others went but took a different route.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hydron took Aya to his castle…

"Let me go, Hydron!" Aya said while struggling. "Not until I get my wish!"

"NEVER!"

"Well then, GIVE ME THE FLUTE!" Hydron commanded.

"NO!"

Hydron searched her for the flute. When he found out that she doesn't have it, he became furious. "Where is it?" Aya didn't speak, she just looked away.

Hydron held her chin and made her face him.

"If you don't have the flute that means you can't grant my wish, right?" Aya didn't speak.

"So that means, you're worthless!"

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"You have a point, but then again, I have even better things in mind."

"And that would be?"

"I'm gonna make you my queen!"

Hydron moved his head toward hers and kissed her. No, it was not an ordinary kiss. It was a Devil's kiss…

* * *

_**That's Chapter 2! Sorry if it took me so long to update. I've been kinda busy and I really don't have my own computer, so I can only type it once a week for 1 hour! GEEZ! But here it is! It's kinda short, AGAIN! I'll try to make chapter 3 longer.**_

_**For those who requested, reviewed, PMed me to make this a ShunXAlice, sorry for making this an ShunXAya(OC). I'm just sticking to the original plan of the story. Hope you'll like it! :D**_

_**The other reason is I'm not a fan of ShunXAlice. SORRY!**_

_**CHAPTER 3 here we go!**_

_**I would also like to thank a.t. for the idea. THANKS!  
**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They started to run through the woods. They were all running as fast as they can. Shun was in the lead (well, duh! With his ninja speed, he's the fastest among them.)

Suddenly, Shun stopped making the others stop too, Dan, who was behind him, bumped on him. "Why'd you stop?" Dan said while rubbing his bumped nose. Then, they saw why Shun stopped. Volt Luster.

"Long time no see, brawlers!" he said.

"VOLT? What are you doing here?" Dan shouted at the enemy. "Prince Hydron ordered me to eliminate you!" Volt shot them with a light orb. Luckily, they all dodge it. "That was close!" Julie exclaimed.

"Shut up, annoying girl!" Volt shot them again with a light orb. "Grrr… you shut up!" Then, Julie turned to the brawlers. "Guys, I'll fight this blabber mouth and you guys go and save Aya." Julie instructed. "How will you fight him, Julie?" Runo asked. "I have my own plan." Julie said with a thumbs up. "Ok, be careful, Julie." Mira said before they go.

"Stop whispering over there!" Volt strikes them with another light orb. Luckily, they all dodged it.

"Guys, GO!" Julie ordered them. They all started to run. "You're not going anywhere!" Volt collected his energy in his right hand and threw that on the brawlers. "Oh no, you're not! I wish I have Sub-Terra powers!" Julie wished. _One_. Julie made a rock wall to protect the others. "Thanks, Julie." Runo said before they run again.

"Grrr… You little pest!" Volt strike her with multiple light orbs but she dodge it all. "You're going down, Volt!"

* * *

Back to Dan and the others…

They were still running through the woods to save Aya. Then, someone blocked again their way.

"BIG BROTHER?" Mira exclaimed. "And Shadow!" Ace added. "Get out of the way!" Dan shouted at the enemies. "Not a chance!" Spectra shot them with a fireball. They were all hit. They all stood up.

"Why are you doing this, big brother?" Mira said to Spectra.

"None of your business, little sister!" Spectra threw another fireball at Mira and she was hit hard. "Mira!" Ace shouted in concern. He ran toward her and put her in his arms. "Mira, Mira, wake up!" Ace gently shook her. Mira's eyes started to open.

"A…Ace" she tried to stand up.

When she was up…

"Guys, I'll fight them and you go along and save Aya." Mira said.

"You're not gonna fight them alone, Mira, I'll stay here and help you!" Ace said.

"Uhh, that's so sweet! But your sweetness isn't gonna defeat us!" Shadow shot them with a dark pulse but they all dodge it.

"Guys, go now!" Mira instructed.

"Ok," they all started to run again.

"You're not getting anywhere!" Spectra made a firewall to prevent them from escaping.

"I wish I have Aquos powers!" Mira wished. _Two_.

She put out the flames helping the others to escape.

When the three escped, Mira and Ace confronted Spectra and Shadow.

"Are you really going to fight me, little sister?" Spectra said sarcastically.

"Yes, if I have to. Are you ready, Ace?" Mira turned to the bluish haired guy. **(A/N: I don't now the color of his hair.) **

"I wish I have Darkus powers," Ace wished. _Three. _"Ready," Ace added.

"This will be fun," Shadow said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shun, Dan and Runo is still running towards the same direction. Then, they saw Hydron's castle. "We're almost there, Aya" Shun said to himself.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit them and they were blown away, making them hit their backs on a tree.

"What was that?" Dan said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know." Runo replied.

Then, Mylene and Lync appeared.

"Did that hurt?" Lync said mockingly.

"What do you think?" Dan shouted.

"You're all so weak! Haha!" Lunc mocked.

"Grrr…I'm gonna get you for that, Lync!" Dan said angrily.

"Ooh, I'm scared!"

"Stop it, Lync, Prince Hydron ordered us to eliminate them and not mock them to death." Mylene scolded him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Lync blew them away using a wind cannon.

"Hey, that was unfair! We're not ready yet!" Dan shouted while standing up.

"Sorry, we don't play fair!" Mylene put her hands on the ground then geysers started to come out from the ground below Dan and the others. Luckily, they were able to dodge it. They hid behind a bush far from Mylene and Lync.

"Shun, you must save Aya. Me and Dan can take care of these two." Runo said. "Ok," Shun stealthily jumped on trees so he can pass Mylene and Lync.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little pests!" Lync started to search for them.

"I wish I have Pyrus powers." Dan wished. _Four._

"I wish I have Haos powers." Runo wished. _Five._

Lync heard a crackling sound in a bush behind him.

"Aha! There you are!" Lync shot the bushes with a wind cannon. The bushes were destroyed and Dan and Runo was revealed.

"Hmm… I thought there were three pests? Where's the other one?" Lync said.

"We're not gonna tell you!" Dan fired a flamethrower at Lync.

"Wow, COOL! I mean HOT!" Dan said in amazement. Lync was covered in flames.

"Aah! Mylene, help!" Lync ran around while his back is on fire.

"Hold still, Lync!"

Mylene put out the flames on his back.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Lync started to charge at them.

"You'll never beat us!" Runo and Dan said in unison.

* * *

Shun was at the front of Hydron's castle. There was this huge wooden gate in the front. "Hey, Hydron, open up!" Suddenly, the gate started to open like it was really inviting him inside. He rushed to the door.

* * *

"Hmm…our guest of honor had arrived, my dear." Hydron smirked. "Yes, my prince." The winged girl replied. "Go and greet our visitor, my angel."

"I'll take care of him" she said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Shun opened the door. It made a creaky sound and when Shun was inside, the door closed shut. The room was dark, he can only see with the help of the bright blue moon. Then, he heard footsteps from the staircase 5 meters away from him.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Shun?" Shun heard a familiar voice.

"Aya?" Aya showed up from the dark staircase.

"It's really you, Shun!" Aya rushed toward him and hugged him.

"Are you ok, Aya?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where's Hydron?"

"I don't know, he just left me in a room and then, I escaped."

"Good. Let's go now."

"Umm, Shun, do you have my flute?"

"Yeah, here it is," Shun gave her the flute.

"Thank you, Shun."

"Yes, thank you, Shun!" a voice from the darkness said. Then, Hydron showed up from the dark side of the room.

"Now, my angel, come here."

"Yes, my prince." Aya flew toward Hydron.

"Aya, no!" Shun shouted.

"I'm not gonna listen to you, Kazami!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You wanna know?"

Then, Aya started to transform. The blue Greek-styled dress she was wearing turned to blood red. Her pure white wings turned as black as a moonless night and her blue eyes became red snake eyes.

"Coz, I'm not the Aya you used to know." Aya laughed an evil laugh.

"What have you done with Aya?" Shun shouted at Hydron.

"None of your business!" He shouted at Shun. Then, he turned to Aya. "Now, my dear angel, let's get to work." Hydron said while holding Aya's chin.

"Yes, my price."

"Aya, NO!" Shun shouted.

Aya flew up then pointed the flute at Hydron but alas no magic sparkling dust appeared. "What the…" Aya examined the flute. Then, she found out that the Moon Stone was missing.

"Where's the Moon Stone?" she shouted at Shun.

Suddenly, someone appeared from the door.

"You mean this?" she held out the Moon Stone.

"Alice?" Shun exclaimed. "How did you get here?" he added.

"That's not important now, Shun."

"Give me back the Moon Stone!" Aya's flute transformed into a black sword then she charged at the two. Then, Alice's hands started to glow a white light. Then, she trapped Aya in an orb.

"Whoa, Alice, when did you…" Shun exclaimed.

"No time to talk, Shun, just wish that you have powers!" Alice instructed.

"Ok, I wish I have Ventus powers!" Shun wished. _Six._

Suddenly, Hydron attacked Alice setting Aya free and Alice lost grip of the Moon Stone. Aya got hold of the Moon Stone and she was about to put it back to her flute-sword but Shun blew away the Moon Stone from her hand and with his ninja speed, he got it then he put it in his shirt pocket.

"Bring that back!" Aya shouted.

"NO!"

"I'll just get it myself." Aya charged toward Shun but he just dodged and dodged her attacks.

Meanwhile…

Hydron confronted Alice.

"Why are you interfering with my plans, Fairy?" Hydron glared at Alice who was lying down the floor.

"None of your business, Black Angel!" Alice shouted. She tried to stand up but Hydron strangled her. Alice gasped.

"No fairy like you will interfere with my plans!" Hydron held her tighter.

Shun who was still dodging Aya's attacks saw what's happening to Alice. "Alice!" Shun tackled Hydron setting Alice free from his grip. Then he caught her then put her down the floor.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Ye…Yeah, I guess." Alice sat up.

"Do you know what happened to Aya?" Shun asked.

"She became the Eclipse Angel."

"Eclipse Angel?"

"Yes. That's the opposite of the Blue Moon Angel."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aya attacked them but they dodged it.

"How can we bring her back?" Shun said while they dodge her attcks.

"I don't know."

Then, Hydron shot them with a powerful force and they were hit. They both hit the wall.

Shun was the first to recover from the impact.

"Hey, Alice, can you get up?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, just find a way to bring Aya back. I'll fight, Hydron." Alice instructed.

"Ok," Shun faced Aya.

"Give me the Moon Stone!" Aya demanded to Shun.

"No!"

Aya started to attack Shun with her sharp-edged sword but Shun just dodge them He doesn't use his powers coz first of all; he doesn't want to hurt Aya.

"Aya, please, I don't want to fight you!"

"Well, I do! Give me the Moon Stone!"

"NO! Why do you need it anyway?"

"To grant my prince's wish! Give it to me!"

"NO!"

Aya targeted Shun's chest but Shun kicked the sword out her hand. Aya gasped. Aya tried to punch Shun but he just caught her fist and threw her to the floor then he pinned her down.

"Let me go you creep!" Aya struggled.

"Aya, please, go back to your old self!"

"Let me go!" Aya protested, not listening to what Shun says.

"Please, Aya, I don't want to see you like this!"

"Why do you even care about me, Kazami?"

"Because I love you! That's why!"

Aya was shocked. "Sh…Shun…" Aya finally called him by his first name since she become the Eclipse Angel. Aya's evil snake eyes turned back to her normal blue eyes.

"Sh…Shun…" Aya hugged Shun.

"Aya, I'm glad you're back." Shun hugged her back.

Suddenly, Aya's head began to hurt.

"Aya, what's going on?" Shun said worriedly.

"It's the devil's kiss; it's acting up again, Aaaah!"

Aya held her head.

"Devil's kiss?"

"It can only be given by a Black Angel like Hydron. Whenever he gives to anyone, that person will be his/her exact opposite. Aaaahh! Shun, you better go away from me before I do something bad to you. Aaaahh!"

Aya's eyes started to turn back into red snake eyes. Aya suddenly pulled out a dagger from her back and stab it in Shun's chest. "You're finished, Kazami!"

* * *

_**Oh no! Aya stabbed Shun in the chest! What's gonna happen to him? Stay tuned and find out!**_

_**Chapter 3 is finished! Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet. Well, it took me a week or so to write and revise it. **_

_**Chapter 4 is coming! And I think it's the last chapter!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Leave a review!**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_

* * *

_**Shun: Did Aya just stab me?**_

_**Me: It's clearly written there, Shun!**_

_**Shun: Am I gonna die?**_

_**Me: Ask the author!**_

_**Shun: You're the author!**_

_**Me: Oh, Yeah. Well, just wait for chapter 4!**_

_**Shun: Yeah sure. By the way, why do you like cliff-hangers?**_

_**Me: I don't know, and it's none of your business!**_

_**Shun: I'll hang you on a cliff!**_

_**Me: If you can!**_

_**Shun: I will!**_

_**(Drags me over to a cliff)**_

_**Me: HELP!**_

_**Shun: You can help her by leaving a review!**_

_**Me: Stupid Shun!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm really really sorry if I haven't update for weeks! Been busy! But here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice saw what happen to Shun. "Sh…Shun!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. Aya pushed Shun away **(A/N: Shun is on top of her) **

"Nice work, my angel." Hydron threw Alice and she hit the wall hard making her unconscious and then, he walked towards Aya with an evil grin on his face.

Aya retrieved the Moon Stone from Shun's pocket and when she did, a silver locket fell out of the same pocket **(Wow, it rhymes!) **

Aya picked it up and examined it. The word "Friends" was engraved on the cover of the locket. She felt familiar with that locket, so she opened it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what's inside…

* * *

_(flashback)_

"Come on, Shun, smile at the camera!" the 9-year old purple-haired girl shouted at her black-haired friend.

"Do I have to, Aya?" he whined.

"Yes, c'mon, Shun!"

"Ok, but just this once."

"Ok, fine"

*flash*

After a few days, the picture was developed and Aya was excited to see it. "Look, Shun, you look so cute here!" She showed the picture to her best friend. Shun ignored it. Then, Aya got a pair of scissors and started to cut their faces in the picture.

"What are you doing?" Shun said, surprised in what Aya was doing.

"Just wait."

Then, she pulled out two silver lockets from her pocket. She put the picture of her face on the locket which has the word "Friends" engraved on the cover. Then, she put Shun's picture on the other one which has the word "Forever".

She tied around Shun's neck the "Friends" locket and she wore the "Forever" locket.

"What's this for?" Shun asked.

"A friendship locket," Aya said with a smile. "This will be the sign of our friendship, Shun" she added.

Shun looked at the locket. Then, Aya held out her pinky finger.

"Shun, promise me that we'll be best friends forever."

Shun held out his pinky finger and entwined it witn Aya's. "I promise."

_(end)_

_

* * *

_

Tears started to fall out of Aya's eyes. "Shun…"

Aya's eyes returned back to her normal blue eyes.

"My angel, come here and grant my wish!" Hydron ordered.

Aya looked at him with fierce eyes. Then, she put her hand toward Hydron and shot him with a white light that trapped Hydron in an orb.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hydron punched the orb to escape but then he couldn't.

"This means I'm free from you, Hydron!"

Then, Aya remembered Shun; she rushed to him and pulled out the dagger in his chest, blood still coming out of the wound.

"Shun! Shun!" Aya tried to woke up the dying Shun.

"A…Aya…I'm…gl...glad that…you…you're back to…normal…" he said while gasping for air.

"Shun, I'm really sorry! It's my entire fault! Please don't leave me!" She said while her tears flowed like a river. Shun wiped Aya's tears.

"Don't…cry…Aya…"

Suddenly, his wound began to ache.

"Shun! Please, stay strong!"

"I…I will…for you…" Shun cupped his hand on Aya's cheek, and Aya held Shun's hand. Then, she looked at the Blue Moon

"Please, Blue Moon, give me the power to save my friend. Please, I beg of you." Aya retrieved her sword which was just a meter beside her. She turned it back to a flute. She put the Moon Stone back to its place then she played the Blue Moon Melody.

The moonlight that was shining upon them glittered. Blue sparkling dust came out from the Moon Stone and swirled upon them. Aya's blood red dress started to turn back into blue and her black wings slowly turned back to white.

Then, Shun's body started to glow. The wound on his chest started to heal. Shun sat up. "Aya…"

Aya stopped playing the flute and hugged Shun and she cried tears of joy.

"Shun!" Shun hugged her back.

"Are you ok now?" Aya asked him worriedly.

"Yes, thank you."

Far from them, Alice woke up and saw them. "Everything's ok" she thought while her face has a smile.

Alice walked toward them.

"Everyone ok?" Alice asked the two.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shun replied.

"By the way, where's Hydron?" Alice asked.

Then, they saw a big hole on the roof. From there, they saw Hydron and 5 other figures floating in the sky. They heard Hydron say "I'll be back, brawlers!" then, they flew away.

Then, someone blew up the door.

"Alright, where's Hydron?" Dan shouted as he entered the castle.

"They've escaped." Alice replied.

"But we'll get him next time." Aya added in.

"Is everyone alright?" Mira asked.

"Yup," Alice said.

"Shun, what's that on your chest?" Julie asked while pointing at the blood stain on his chest.

"Blood." Shun said briefly.

"What?" Julie shouted.

"Never mind."

Then, the sun started to rise from the east and Aya's heart began to ache.

"Aya, what's going on?" Shun said worriedly.

"It's the curse, I haven't granted 7 wishes and now I'm dying…"

"I thought the last wish was for you to heal my wound?"

"No, that's not the 7th wish, that was a…" she never finished what she was saying; the life was gone in her body.

"Aya? NO!" Shun shouted. He hugged Aya's lifeless body. "I wish the Blue Moon night was longer!" Shun wished.

Suddenly, blue sparkling dust came out from him.

"Huh?" they all said.

Then, the sun went down and the Blue Moon showed up again in the sky.

"What just happened?" Dan asked.

"I don't know," Runo replied.

Then, Aya's ayes started to open.

"Sh…Shun?" she said.

"Aya!"

"What happened here, Aya? Why is the Blue Moon up again?" Julie asked.

"I think someone wished it." Aya said while sitting up.

"But we already used our wishes, who wished?" Julie said.

"Shun." Aya said as she looked at Shun.

"Huh? Me?"

"The wish I gave you 8 years ago. You said you've never used it."

"I think so."

"Stop the questions and let's just be happy that Aya's ok." Alice said breaking of the questions.

"She's right." Shun put his arm around Aya's waist and pulled her closer. They both blushed. They all watched the Blue Moon disappear from the sky and the sun rise. But they shouldn't be too confident, Hydron and his minions is still out there and he might surprise them.

* * *

_**Me: Yey! It's done! That's the end of the Blue Moon Angel! Wow, my first 4 chaptered story. It's only a short story coz it only happened in one night. You can't expect many things to happen in one night, right?**_

_**Shun: hey, Ms. 24AyaEevee21, a.R is asking where are the bakugans.**_

_**Me: Well, I didn't put them here, I don't know why. :p**_

_**Aya: She would like to thank s.t,**** Aleca-Kasumi****, DDR326, Marshmellows GakuenAlicefan27, taa, aa, t.a, a.t, OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO, aura, a.R and aura guardian**** for ****reviewing chapters 1 - 3.**_

_**Dan: Hey, I thought Shun's gonna die?**_

_**Me: Why the hell did you thought that THAT would happen?**_

_**Dan: I read in this script *showing me the script***_

_**Me: *bring out a flamethrower and burned the script to ashes* Where did you get that?**_

_**Dan: I saw it in your things.**_

_**Me: DAN!**_

_**Dan: I didn't mean to!**_

_**Me: *punched Dan in the face***_

_**Shun: Well, we better go now, our job here is done!**_

_**Me: *pulled Shun back* No you're not. I'm gonna make a sequel!**_

_**Shun: UGH! C'mon!**_

_**Me: Stop complaining. Well,'til next time! Always check my profile for any updates!**_

_***24AyaEevee21***_


End file.
